character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Solaris (Canon, SEGA)/Earthboy
|-|Phase 1= |-|Phase 2= Summary Solaris is a living flame that has a body of light and is a Super-dimensional deity. He originates from Solana and was created as a living flame, as the sun god in a hope to reverse the mistakes done by humanity with his time-bending powers, but that failed, and Solaris ended up splitting in half into two beings, Mephilis, and Iblis and ended up destroying the lab he was created in, along with killing on the scientist and the Duke of Soleana. Elise, his daughter was the only survivor. The Duke in his last moments quickly made an attempt to seal Iblis into Elise's soul using a Chaos Emerald, and if she were ever to cry, the flames of disaster (Iblis) would wreak havoc on the world. 10 years later and Mephilis manipulated both Elise and Sonic's friends in order to rejoin with Iblis to become Solaris and destroy most of the Multiverse. This resulted in Sonic's death which was temporary. Due to being revived by the Seven Gems of Miracles, the Chaos Emeralds, three heroic Hedgehogs, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, went off into the heart of the space-time rift to defeat Solaris and ended up defeating Solaris once and for all and erasing him for history itself. Solaris is mostly known for his ability to control time and spatial distortion. Capable of erasing all dimensions, worlds, timelines, and universes. Solaris truly is one of the strongest, if not the strongest villain in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, 2-C, Without light shells,' High 2-A' Name: Solaris. Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Soleana. Gender: Genderless; Likely is male. Age: Canonically 10 Years Old | Unknown Classification: Super-dimensional lifeform, The Sun God. Powers and Abilities: Spatial Manipulation (Can manipulate Spatial dimensions to create spatial distortion) Time Manipulation (Has the power to rewind time and undo mistakes) Reality Warping (Is capable of manipulating all of space-time) Immortality (Types 1 and 3) Temporal Omnipresence (Is stated to exist in all timelines) Creation on a cosmic scale (Can create space-time rifts which would eventually destroy the universe) Acausality (Super Sonic had to harm his core to defeat him, Super Sonic is at least Low Multiverse level by that time) Genius Intelligence (Is a fusion between Mephilis and Iblis, Mephilis created a plan that would span across 200 years) Large Size (Type 1) Fate Manipulation (Solaris was stated by Eggman to be able to control fate. Attack Potency: Universal level+ (Created a space-time rift that was gonna destroy the world and render the fabric of the universe) Low Multiverse level, Possibly Multiverse level (Was stated that he was eventually going to turn everything into nothing, which would include all dimensions, worlds, timelines, and universes, which would include Maginary World, which is arguably a Multiversal construct) High Multiverse level+ (Was stated to be a Super-dimensional lifeform by Eggman who has an IQ of 300 and has knowledge of Spatial dimensions via knowing the existence of Maginary World and space-time continuums. Super-dimensional is the translation of the term 超次元 or chō jigen, which means "beyond higher dimensions", which grants Solaris such rating. Speed: Immeasurable (Scales to Super Sonic who should scale to Time Eater which is a being which moves through time) Omnipresence (Is stated to exist in all timelines and took three people to beat in the past, present, and future. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal+, Low Multiversal, Possibly Multiversal, High Multiversal+ Durability: At least Universe level+, Likely Low Multiverse level, Possibly''' Multiverse level''' (Could withstand hits from Super Sonic) High Multiverse level+ (Scales to his durability. Stamina: Limitless Range: Long Range, Low Multiversal with his attacks and powers. Intelligence: Gifted (Is a fusion between Mephilis and Iblis, Mephilis devised a plan that would stretch over 200 years. Weaknesses: Destroying his core will reduce him to candlelight, leaving him to his opponent's mercy. Notes: 1# ''This is the game version of Solaris Aka the SEGA and Main series incarnation, not the Archie incarnation. 2# The Multiversal Maginary World may not or maybe fact, it is not based on my personal beliefs and is based on what others say.'' Gallery Solaris Wallpaper v2.png Solaris Icon PF.png Solaris Character Icon.png Solaris Icon.png Solaris Form1.png Solaris Form2.png Solaris.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Earthyboy Category:Tier 2